Clue - The Firefly edition
"No good can come from this." The Captain said, looking on the radar. "Have we answered?" "Aye Sir, we said what we always say, we're having trouble receiving messages. I sent them a copy of our 'manifest' and our 'passenger list'. " "You don't have to make 'air quotes' Thorne, I know what you mean 'without 'em." The captain replied, using his own air quotes. "Have they replied?" "No Sir, but they're staying course. They're not closing in or asking to board, it's just like they're watching us." "Do we know who they are?" "No Sir. It's not from an alliance channel, but now a days that don't mean much." The Alliance was known for 'commandeering' ships when they saw fit, or when it was something shiny that caught the eye of the commander. "How much do we know about everyone on this ship?" "Your birthday's the 19th of June. Aside from that, I know jack shit." The captain nodded. "So apparently, whoever that is likely interested in something or someone we're carrying. " "Aye, Captain" Obvious. “Could be someone Devron fought, didn't you say he got in another brawl? Or maybe those goons still looking for Vas. Then again Dmitri seems sketchy as shit..." "We picked him up... why?" "Weapons dealer. He needed off the rock, told me we'd have his wares and whatever his special skillset is. Figured the weapons would be worth a pretty penny, 'specially on the rim, lotta browncoat activity up that way lately. Then again, kids were outta my sight for some time, and the little one likes to take things ain't hers. Maybe she boosted something and they're looking for it back." "You were trying to ditch them." He said, matter-of-fact. "Aye, Sir. I figured they'd take the credits and be someone else's trouble. Didn't know one of 'em would end up hurt." "Well, one of 'em did. And they're staying put with us until I say otherwise. I make those calls, not you, are we clear?" "Aye, Sir. "Good. Who else?" "I don't know anything about the medic except that she and La-Loyd are venomous to each other. It ain't good to have a snake an' a mongoose on the same ship. I don't see as to why anyone'd be after the medic though, she ain't but said two words to me. I don't know much about La-Loyd except she's a shitty deckhand, but swings a crowbar pretty well. Maybe she got in some trouble before she joined us, and got in bigger trouble. The dentist you picked up in a saloon without no proper office seemed a little shady, but I don't know that no one is after him and the other guy..." "Forester." The captain offered, incorrectly. "I don't know nothing about him neither. So pretty much I'm fairly certain whoever's tailin' us ain't after you, 'less you slept with someone's sister at the Lucky Cat...." "One time, seriously, that happened once, it don't define a man." "So for the most part? Could be anyone." "Aye Captain." Obvious. "You keep me informed. I'm going to go mingle among our 'guests', see if I can find anything out myself." "Try to be subtle, Sir." "Subtle is my middle name." "Your middle name's Colton. Your first name is..." "Shut up, I know what it is. You say it outloud, I'll jettison your ass." Riley smiled. "Aye Sir."